madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Bals
|strength1= 5,000 |strength2= 20,000 |casualty1= Less than 300 soldiers. |casualty2 = TBA |aftermath= Most barbarians are forced to surrender A "truce" is held between Liza and the Barbarians, with most of them sold as salves. |concurrentevent= Eugene Rescue Mission }} Battle of Bals, or known as Vanadis-Barbarians War , is one of many battles of Zhcted Civil War from the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where the Black Dragon Army had to defeat the Barbarians Army who took advantages onto Zhcted's instability to wreck more chaos, despite the Vanadises' own disadvantages due to being outnumbered by the Barbarians more superior numbers, as well their Viralts' fossilization and Polus Army's absence due to Sofy's heavy injury from Tina's ambush. Background Sofya's "Death" and Black Dragon Army's Establishment As the consequence of Ganelon's demise that prevented Tir Na Fal's descent, 5 Viralts (Arifar, Lavias, Zaht, Valitsaif and Muma) are fossilized while Bargren disappeared, rendering all 6 Vanadises (Elen, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Olga and Lim) as ordinary warriors and forced all armies to camp for a day. To make matters worse, Sofy (who was strolling at the time) was critically wounded by Tina-the last Vanadis who holds Ezendeis's power for not witnessing the previous event-to the point almost near death; not to mention Tina also saw Tigre who is seen wielding the recently retrieved Durandal while finding Sofy along with his allies, so she had to retreat retreat hastily back to Silesia without checking Sofy's "corpse". The incident about Sofy has caused her allies saddened and angered almost everyone, especially Tigre who vowed to make Tina pay for both harming Sofy and her association with Ganelon that led to Zhcted's suffering. So to commemorate the "fallen Vanadis", a "funeral" was briefly held and Polus Army had to withdraw from battle in order to guard Polesia, leaving Leitmeritz Army, Olmutz Army and Lebus Army as the only active armies to oppose Tina and her allies. Barbarian Army's Attempt on Attacking Zhcted Battle Initiation (To be added...) Aftermath This battle has greatly affecting both armies in one battle. For the Black Dragon Army, despite its initial disadvantages the total of its casualties are not more than 300 soldiers, especially for Leitmeritz Army who suffers merely 120 dead and over 250 wounded. For the surviving barbarians, elders from different tribes visits the Black Dragon Army's camp to confirm their surrender and, as per agreement for their survival, Liza not only demanding the barbarians to return the stolen food and fuel supplies to the villagers, she will also have any qualified 6,000 barbarians to be sold as salves for a year. The Black Dragon Army's first victory has receive praises from everyone especially from the Western territories who begins to support the new army. This news eventually reaches Silesia and Tina (who is taking care of Valery under Ruslan's request) is unpleasant to hear the Vanadis Army's victory as she begins to wonder how were the Vanadis's victorious without their Viralts while hearing further . Not to mention the news about the rebelling Adelaide Army of the South. After recalling Sofy's critical condition from her assassination, Tina instead seeing her former comrades' vulnerability as her opportunity to wipe them out for good while planning to send her soldier to "pacify" the rebelling Adelaide Army , which in truth is to annihilate the enemy army. What she fails to realize however that at the same time, outside the Black Dragon Army, Tigre and his allies (namely Naum, Gaspar and Damad) are already infiltrating in to the palace to save Eugene. Meanwhile, the Vanadises are having a meeting where Liza announces that House Kurtis's remnants request in repelling in invading Osterode Army. Trivia *This is the first time Vanadises without their Viralts. Reference Navigation Category:Event